


Eternal

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: the battle is won but at a great cost  with Hermione supposed death can she and her baby be saved Sequel to The dark side of hermione Granger





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winternox13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winternox13/gifts).

> SG so it is here after so many years waiting the Sequel to the Dark side of Hermione Granger this goes out to my ONLY reviewer who wish for a sequel Winternox13. did a bit of editing but kept the story the same which is why the updated version of the start and finish dates are the same also  
Note: Child is the "offspring" of a vampire, in this respect called a "Sire".

Updated it on 7/10/2019

**Title:** Reborn

**Author: **Shipping_galore

**Pairings: **Hermione/ Severus

**Genre: **Romance/family

**Warnings: **tissues

**Rating: **GA

**Disclaimer: **I don’t own Harry potter

**Intro: **Hermione lay dead before her family and Friends

* * *

Severus still held Hermione and their child in his arms while everyone around them stood in silence they were too shocked witnessing what happened to Hermione to know what was happening to Severus, feeling the rage coursing through his veins and not wanting to harm his family, Severus lays Hermione down on the ground, spreads his wing and fly’s high up into the air. Severus lets out with the most heart reaching cry and with it magic pules out of him in waves, Sensing the anguished cry of his child Darth looks to the sky and sees Severus high above the quidditch pitch. 

Everyone is still in morning when they hear flapping of wings and look up to see another vampire everyone assumes is Darth Severus sire, the elder vampire tries calming Severus down but nothing is working the place around them is getting destroyed so he did the only thing he could do he takes the baby vampire by the shoulders looks at him dead in the eye, and says “Severus as your maker I command you to stop.”

As if on instinct Severus stops unleashing his magic, “good now look at me” said Darth, Severus does so “you are unable to sense it because you are still young but I can your mate is not dead she and your unborn a hanging on by a thread” said Darth. “How can you know?” asked Severus his voice is raw and he chocks on a sob, Darth lays a comforting hand on the black haired vampire’s shoulder, “Severus I have lived for 190 years I’ve developed the power all vampires have this ability but because you were only turned a year ago your still young in vampire terms and alas do not have the power yet” said Darth.

“How can I save them?” asked Severus.

“The only way you can the only chose you have” said Darth

“You mean I have to….?” Asked Severus 

Darth nodded

They touched down on the ground and walked over to where Hermione’s body lay, Darth pulled back his hood “you” Voldemort growls as he saw Darth, “My Lord this is…. Severus gets cut off, “I know who he is Severus, he’s the vampire who took you before I could give you the punishment you deserved” Voldemort seethes. “Darth this is Lord Voldemort Hermione’s father,” Severus replies, he then goes on to explain to everyone present, “Darth says Hermione and the baby still live but are hanging on by a thread so there is a chance we can save Hermione” said Severus with a hope in his voice.

“How can you save her?” asked Mystique as she turned to Darth. “Not me Severus” said Darth. “The only way they can be saved is if I turn Hermione into a vampire” said Severus, “what would that mean for my granddaughter what will happen to her?” asked Voldemort Severus turned to Darth “the unborn baby will be born a full blood vampire” said Darth.

“How’s that possible?” asked Severus.

“The baby is half vampire due to having your blood within her but when you turn Hermione the human blood in Hermione will turn vampire so the human blood within the baby will become vampire blood you child will be a pure blood vampire. Meaning the baby will have every weakness those vampires that include the biggest weakness of all the sun,” said Darth. “When the baby is 10 she will have developed her magic but she cannot go out in direct sunlight the sun will kill her she may go out in the pre-dawn hours and that it all" said Darth

Severus nodded.

“May I, my lord?” asked Severus,

“Save them Severus bring my daughter and granddaughter back to me” said Voldemort

“Severus nodded.

Severus walked over and knelt down beside Hermione he took the witch in his arms “I love you” whispered Severus he then placed a hand on her stomach and felt his daughter give a weak kick “don’t worry baby Daddy’s going to save you and mummy” said Severus.

Severus then put his lips to Hermione’s neck and sank his fangs into her when Severus felt Hermione heartbeat stop he pulled his fangs out and slit his arm and put it to Hermione lips “come on Hermione sweetheart drink, it will save you and our baby” said Severus. Hermione suddenly begins to drink when he knew Hermione had, had enough he pulled his arm away. “Now what?” asked Draco as he stepped out of his mother’s arms then whipped the tears from his face. “Now we wait” said Severus, “tomorrow she will awake a vampire.” Severus picked Hermione up and they all walked back into the Castle.

* * *

Once inside Severus carried her down to their room, walking into their room Severus walks over and places Hermione on the bed. He then lies down beside her kisses her stomach wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, the day wore on and by the time Severus woke again the sun was just about to set. Severus looked out at the enchanted window, and saw the sun was about to set so he got up and conjured up some bottles of blood for Hermione the sun sets and Hermione wakes with a gasp she lays there looking around wildly until she hears the soothing voice of Severus.

“Calm down love here sit up and take this” said Severus as he helps Hermione to sit up and hands her a bottle of AB+blood, once Hermione has drunk all the AB+bottles she is feeling strong and new “what happened I thought I was dead?” asked Hermione. “You were honey you were hanging on by a thread, but I saved you and our baby by turning you into a vampire” said Severus, “you what?” asked Hermione as she turned her body to face her mate and sat back on her heels. “I turned you into a vampire to save your life,” said Severus. “Our baby?” asked Hermione as she rested her hand on her stomach and felt the baby move.

“Our child will be born a full blood vampire" Severus explained.

Hermione was silent for moment before throwing herself at Severus and kissing him after a while she pulled back, Severus smiled and ran his finger though her ruby red hair, “shall we go see everyone?” asked Severus. Hermione nodded, “OK let go” Hermione gets up and goes for a shower 4 minutes later Hermione walks out drops her towel on the floor and does a drying spell on herself all the while Severus as yet to move from the bed. Hermione put on her underwear and just as put her bra on she felt eyes on her and looks up to see Severus watching her she smiles and walks over to him; Severus takes her by the hips and turns her away he then reaches up and claps the bra closed before turning her back around. Severus magically lifts Hermione’s black corset dress off the hanger from the walk-in closet, the dress floats over and into his hand, Hermione lifts her arms up and Severus resizes it to fit her before putting the dress on her. Once Hermione is wearing the robe, she walks off and grabs her black high heels. Hermione walks back to Severus, sits next to him, and puts on her high heels.

Meanwhile Severus moves to sit behind Hermione with flick of his wrist, Severus has Hermione’s hairbrush in his hand and brushes her hair for her. Once that was done he sets the brush on her bedside table and gets off the bed, Hermione puts on black mascara eye shadow and eye-liner highlighting her amber eyes, before putting on blood red lipstick and blood red nail polish, after the finishing touches she puts on a black hooded cloak, before she and Severus, walk out of their bedroom cross the living room and out of their quarters, they walk up out of the dungeon and all the way to the great hall.

* * *

Everyone turns as they see the doors open, Voldemort and Mystique stand up when they see their newly made vampire daughter walk through the doors, Mystique walks around the table and runs down the aisle to her daughter and throws her arms around her beloved daughter and starts crying. “Mother” whispers Hermione as she wraps her arms around her mother; Hermione looks over her shoulder to see her father walking towards them, Mystique lets go of her daughter and turns to face her husband and steps back. Voldemort steps closer and reaches out his hand caressing his daughters face while saying, “you saved my life my child.” 

“You hurt me daddy when you drove Severus away I have yet to forgive you for that, but I wasn’t going to let you die” replied Hermione.

Voldemort smiled.

They all walked up the isle Hermione spotted Draco and her friends and smiled they returned the smile, as the family stood on the platform, Hermione stood smiled at the death eaters showing off her new fangs, “stand and welcome back my daughter Hermione Riddle” said Voldemort. They all stood up and clapped, Hermione nodded to her friends and Draco along with Augustus Malik Goyle Sr Crabbe Sr Evan Lucius and Narcissa clapped the loudest and were wearing big smiles on their faces 

Hermione smiled and suddenly the great hall went black and music began playing, the room lit up with flashing lights Hermione pulled her hood down and unties the cloak lets it drop and walks down the stairs she flings the tables to the side of the room and starts dancing to the music shortly Draco and her friends join in as does the other junior death eaters.

Hermione closes her eyes and gets lost in the music swaying her hips to the beat, she then opens her eyes turns to her sire/ lover and smiled before saying “kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep," Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand and started dancing with her he spun her out before spinning her back in. Everyone was enjoying the party as Hermione was dancing she felt arms wrap around her. Hermione placed her arms on top and lent back into her mates strong body. The song ended but the party and dancing continued until just before Sunrise.

Everyone went back to their rooms, Severus picked up his Child and carried her off back to the dungeons were they celebrated with a glass of blood before heading off to bed

RCS

* * *

Updated Finished it on the 7/10/19 


	2. A new Day has Dawned

Updated it on 7/10/19

**Title:** A new day has dawn

**Author: **Shipping galore

**Pairings:**Hermione/Severus

**Genre:** family/Romance

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** GA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter 

**Intro** Hermione Riddle is adjusting to being a vampire as well as being pregnant with a now full-blooded unborn baby vampire meanwhile Severus had planned a special night for the newborn

* * *

*******19th April 1997*****

It was early morning just a number of hours earlier the battle against the light was FINALLY over, yet at the coast of Hermione’s human life, Hermione Riddle now a newly made baby vampiress, woke with a start. 

“Huh" Hermione mumbles tiredly as she felt her, and Severus unborn daughter give a kick.

She turned over and looked at the muggle digital clock on her bedside table, the time flash 4:30. 

“Baby it too early to get up" Hermione whispered to her daughter. 

The baby didn't listen and when Hermione TRIED to go back to sleep the baby kicked again but this time a lot harder than before.

"Alright, alright I'll get up" Hermione grumbled, mumbling and muttering to herself Hermione pulls back the covers only to be greeted with her overly round stomach.

Hermione smiled and lade her and upon her stomach. After a while of just sitting gazing at her growing unborn child she felt herself need to you the rest room, so she stood and walked to the adjoined bathroom, Hermione had only JUST walked out of the bathroom, when she felt her stomach growl.

“So that’s why you were kicking me you’re hungry” Hermione whispers, as she rested her and up on her stomach, she felt the baby push lightly against her hand.

"Alright let's go” said Hermione, she put on her night robe as she exited the bedroom and exited her living quarters although she knew she could have conjured up a few bottles she thought that the walk may even make the baby sleepily and she'd be asleep by the time Hermione returned. 

Then maybe I can get some sleep thought Hermione, who was yawning her head off as made her way up the corridor and out of the dungeon

* * *

  
Hermione entered the entrance hall and took a right at the staircase, walked down the corridor until she got to the painting of a bowl of fruit. Once there, Hermione tickled the pear and it giggled before turning into a door handle. Hermione pushed open the door and walked in. One of the kitchen elves saw her and came right over. 

"What can Opal get Mistress Riddle" squeaked the elf.

"A bottle of AB+" said Hermione.

The elf nodded and left the elves had been informed that Hermione was the long-lost daughter of the Dark Lord and that she had been turned into a vampire more than a few hours ago. After a while Opal came back with the bottle of blood in her hands. 

"Here you go Mistress,” said Opal, handing Hermione the bottle of blood.

"Thank you" said Hermione, so with the bottle in hand Hermione left the kitchen and made her way back to the dungeons.

* * *

  
Entering living quarters, Hermione crossed the room towards the bedroom and opened the door, Only to see her lover still dead to the world, smiling Hermione walk in and over to the bed, climbs back into bed grabs her wand and put a warming charm on the bottle before popping the cap off and putting the bottle to her lips, Hermione gave a muffled moan at the first taste of the blood and before she knew it she had sculled the whole bottle.

Licking her lips of any excess blood Hermione place a hand on her stomach, “does that feel better now sweetheart?” Hermione asked her daughter.

The baby gave a kick making her mother smile, afterwards Hermione set the empty bottle aside and snuggled up to her mate and falls asleep.

* * *

  
Many hours later at around 7:29 Severus woke from his slumber he stretched blinked and turned his head to see Hermione's sleeping face. He smiled and turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand and watched her slumber, he then glanced down and saw her swollen abdomen he smiled more and placed his hand on her abdomen.

Hermione woke to the sound of Severus talking to their daughter. 

"I'm so happy you are alive my beautiful serpent."

The vampire witch smiled.

"Aisha Belinda."

Severus looked up and saw Hermione smiling.

"That's what it means in Arabic Aisha means alive she who lives and in Latin and German Belinda means beautiful serpent that's what I want our daughter's first and middle name to be " said Hermione. 

Severus tried out the name "Aisha Belinda Snape, I like it." 

He then he bent and kissed Hermione’s abdomen.

"My little Aisha." 

He gave Hermione's abdomen one last kiss. The action made Hermione smile.

“She knows her daddy,” said Hermione as Aisha pushed against Severus lips.

Severus smiled then looked at his mate.

"Shall we get up?" he asked her. 

Hermione groans and snuggled up to her lover. 

"No don't want to get up to comfy, beside your beloved daughter had me up at 4:30 this morning” Hermione mumbled as she buried her head in Severus's chest.

The older vampire wizard smiled brushed back her fringe and kissed her forehead.

“Well alright love I’ll just tell you parents Draco and your friend that you too tired to see them,” said Severus.

Hermione groans, “way to lay on the guilt trip love.” 

Severus chuckled.

“Alright breakfast is in. He looked over at his clock.... 1 minuet" said Severus.

Hermione jumped out of bed, and then thanks to their super speed they were dressed in 10 seconds. Severus was dressed in is usual black robes while Hermione wore a Slytherin green maternity robe. They left their room and made their way up out of the dungeon and all the way to the great hall on the ground floor.

* * *

  
  
*****Great Hall*****

When the vampire couple arrived in the great hall, every death eater including the once who despised Hermione even after finding out she was the lords long lost daughter bowed to her, then Draco Adam and the rest of Hermione's friends left their parents and raced over to her. 

"Hey sweetie shouldn't you be asleep since it is daytime" Draco joked.

"Oh ha, ha very funny Draco" said Hermione.

"Wow Hermione you look like your almost ready to pop,” said Adam for the maternity robe she was wearing was showing of her VERY round stomach. 

Hermione turns and flashes her Silver eyes at him.

"Careful guys I'm a new vampire and I haven't had blood in four hours so don't make me mad" said Hermione as she smiled at them showing off her new fangs. 

All her friends gulped and nodded, before backing away 

"Sorry Hermione" said Adam.

"Good" said Hermione her eyes went back to normal and her fangs retracted she smiled at them before giving Severus a kiss and heading over to the high table.

She walked around the table and stood between her parents.

"Good morning daddy mother" said Hermione as she greeted both her parents with a hug and kiss.

"Good morning darling” said Mystique.

“How are you this morning my dear?" asked Voldemort.

Hermione gave her father a tied smile.

"Tired your dear granddaughter woke me up at 4:30 this morning."

Voldemort smiled “you be sure to get some rest later." 

He then pulled his daughter close to him and rested his hand on her stomach before talking to his granddaughter.

Hermione was surprised when he began speaking in parseltongue.

"You listen to me my little sssnake you are going to be a good little vampire and let your mother rest do you hear me” straight after that for the first time since he found out his daughter was pregnant Lord Voldemort felt his granddaughter kick.

"I think she heard you daddy" 

Voldemort smiled.

"Hermione sweetheart during the chorus of everything since Halloween I had forgotten to give you this" he held out the same black velvet box and opened it sitting in the center was the gaunt family ring.

Voldemort took the ring out and put the box back within his robes and slipped the ring on her right ring finger, Hermione looked at it before looking back at her father.

"Thank you, daddy I love it,"

Hermione then turned and spotted her mate talking with Lucius and Narcissa, she then scanned the room but was surprised to find Bella was nowhere to be found she turned back to face her father.

"Daddy where is Bella I don't see her down there" said Hermione. 

“I sent her away her disrespect of you did not go unnoticed and now that you’re with child I had feared for yours and my unborn granddaughters’ safety so after the battle I sent her to Azkaban" said Voldemort, Hermione looked at him.

"Azkaban daddy isn't that a bit much." 

"Maybe so darling but I want her far away from you" said Voldemort. 

Hermione nodded and walk off over to Severus, coming up behind the vampire she wrapped her arms around him, Severus looked over his shoulder and smiled before kissing her.

"What will you be doing today darling?" asked Severus as he turned to face his young mate.

“Back to bed Daddy says I should get more rest.” “Alright love” said Severus he kissed her and watch her walk towards the door, “yo Hermione where are you going sis?” Draco called, “Back to bed,” she says waving to them before yawning her head off and making her way out of the great hall, towards the entrance hall and down the stairs and into the dungeon.

* * *

  
*****Dungeon*****

Hermione was walking the halls of the dungeon she was only a few doors from her room when Aisha started moving a lot and wouldn't calm down she accidentally kicked Hermione in the kidney, although Hermione and Aisha are vampires the strength of the kick still made Hermione have to lean on the wall and regain her balance. Seconds later Severus appeared.

"Hello sweetheart"

When he was close enough Hermione felt Aisha calm down.

"I think Aisha sensed you love,” said Hermione she then put her hands on hips and looks down at her stomach.

"Isn't that right my little snake you were getting excited cause you could sense your daddy." 

Severus smiled and knelt down in front of Hermione and kissed her stomach before looking up at his mate.

"I'm surprised you couldn't sense me darling"

“Too tired and didn’t I just leave you in the great hall seconds ago?” asked Hermione. 

Severus stood and really looked at her, “OK I don’t want you out of bed until sun down I’ll send some more bottles of blood down to you as well after I see your father.” 

Hermione looked at him "daddy why."

"I don't know he just wanted me to meet him in his office" said Severus.

  
"Oh OK" said Hermione she kissed him then walked off.

Severus turned and watched his mate walk off and into their room before turning and making his way out of the dungeon. So, Hermione made her way to their living Quarters without any incidents from her child Entering she made her way across the living room and entered the bedroom Hermione crawled in under the covers and was out like a light before her head hit the Pillow.

* * *

  
*****7th floor Voldemort Office*****

Voldemort was in his office having lunch he had desired not to go to the great hall for he need to have a LONG chat with Severus just then there was a knock on the door “come in." 

The door opened and Severus stepped into the room and Voldemort looked up Severus knelt before his lord "rise Severus,” Severus stood as did Voldemort. The dark lord motions to the armchairs by the fireplace, they walk over and sit down across from each other, Severus looks up at Voldemort. "My lord what is this about?" asked Severus.

"Severus it's about your relationship with my daughter."

"My Lord"

Voldemort holds up his hand, "I know you been in a relationship with my child long before she became my beloved death eater I understand that but as a father or soon to be father you must understand how I felt after she became a death eater you both continued your relationship and I was made to watch my then 16 year old child be with some who was old enough to be her father, I could not interfere for that would have raised questions that at the time I could not answer so I hated you from afar and tried to keep Hermione away from you by making you hate me for the way I was acting towards her. Then when I found out she was pregnant I was livid as I'm sure any father would be if they found out their 17-year-old daughter got pregnant at the age of 16 by an older man so I attacked you and banished you from Hogwarts. It was only then that I relied how I hurt my little witch and she did not speak to me for quite a number of weeks then the final battle happened and she saved my life I would have lost her and my granddaughter if it was not for you Severus so I thank you for what you've done as well as forgive you for what you did" said Voldemort.

"Thank you my lord"

"You may go,” said Voldemort.

Severus nodded, and walks out. The morning as well as the rest of the day wore on until finally the Sun had set.

* * *

  
  
Hermione rose that night refreshed and with a bountiful of energy, she dressed that evening in a simple silver wizarding robe, before exiting the room Hermione was walking up out of the dungeon. When she saw Draco Adam Matilda Diane Vincent and Gregory, Hermione grins and happily exclaims.

"DRACO ADAM MADDY VINNY DI GREG." 

They look up and scream racing over and give her hugs, “oh wow that beauty sleep did you good babe you’re glowing or is that just the pregnancy?” asked Draco.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head.

“So when’s Dinner,” she asked them.

“In 2 hours” said Greg. 

“Thanks” she then turned and headed for the door. 

“Where you going asked Diane.

“For a run in the forest I need to burn off this extra energy and besides it’s my first official night as a vampire I wanna see what the night’s like now with new eyes.” 

“Mind if we tag a long?” asked Vincent Jr.

“Sure think you can keep up” said Hermione a cheeky grin on her face. So, they all walked out of the castle and into the grounds. 

* * *

  
Hermione eyes widened as she looked around with her new eyes everything seemed clearer sharper and closer tilting her head back, she was amazing at seeing how the stars looked they were so far away or so dim the shined bright and clear as if she was looking at them though a telescope. Her friends all smiled at her child like wonder of her new life; Hermione taped Draco on the shoulder. 

“Tag your it.” Before taking off into the forest leaving her friends confused and looking around.

"Hermione where you at sweetie” Greg called.

Adam rolled his eyes.

“Come guys she said she wanted to go for a run in the forest.” 

The others nodded and took off, they searched the forest, with their wands using the Lumos maxima spell, Hermione found that her eyesight was much clearer in the dark as well, and her sense of sound was sharper also. As she heard the rustling of feet and saw the light of the spell and moved further into the shadows. Hermione saw her friend Diane and smiled she jumped out and grabbed her friend’s shoulders scaring her, Diane’s turn shining her wand yet didn’t see her friend.

“So what’s the game Hermione tag or hide and seek” Diane yelled out. 

They all heard her laugh; this went on for a while until she finally came over to them a smile on her face a twinkle in her eyes, they all joked around with her as they made their way out of the forest and back towards the castle.

* * *

  
The group were now hanging out in the bedroom of Severus and Hermione living quarters, Hermione and her friends sit around on the bed they talk for a bit then brake out a game of exploding snap. During the game Hermione hisses in pain. 

"Ah Aisha mummy trying to play a game settle down" said Hermione. 

"You OK Hermione?" asked Adam. 

"Yeah fine Aisha just moving around and it is putting a bit of strain on my lower back" said Hermione.

"Aisha?" they asked.

"Yeah that is what we’re naming our little girl,” said Hermione.

"It's a girl?" they asked.

"Yeah it is I thought I told you guys what I was having" said Hermione the others shook their heads no. Just then Hermione grimaced when she felt Aisha punches her in the lower back.

"Ow."

"Hermione you OK" they asked.

Hermione smiled but Diane saw the pain in her eyes.

"Here lean forward,” said Diane.

Hermione set her cards faced down then Adam who was closest to her helped Hermione to lean forward while Diane got off the bed fluffed up the pillows and re arranged them from being vertical to horizontal.  
"Now lean back."

Adam gently helps her to lean back "how does that feel?" asked Diane as she climbed back on the bed "Ahh" said Hermione as her body sinks into the pillows "much better" said Hermione. Afterwards they went back to the game.

* * *

*****An hour later**** **

An elf popped in. 

“Master Avery master Malfoy Mistress Mulciber Mistress Rosier I’m here to inform you that the banquet is in an hour" squeaked the elf. 

"Thank you" said Matilda.

With that the elf popped away while everyone except Hermione got off the bed, they all turned around and hugged her goodbye before walking out of the room across the living room and out the door. Back inside Hermione swung her legs off the bed and headed for the bathroom after a bit she opened the door and leans against the door frame and that's how Severus found her when he walked into their room.

Severus walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You alright darling?" he asked her.

“My back hurts and I feel so tired” said Hermione.

“I know your tied dear, but will you join me on a walk?” asked Severus. 

Hermione smiled and nodded; Severus walks her out of their living quarters.

The couple was now walking around the grounds, until Severus stops and looks at Hermione, "Sweetheart would you like to try out your new wings?” asked Severus.

“As maybe flying would be better than walking for you.” 

Hermione nods, Severus hold her, and the night's silence is broken by Hermione's scream, and black wings with silver tips sprung from between her shoulder blades.

Hermione leans against him breathing heavily, “that was painful." 

“I know,” said Severus, as he waves his hand over the wings and the blood vanishes and the wounds heal.

Hermione flexes her wings for a bit, then Severus takes her hand and they fly off. 

"Follow me love I want to show you something,” says Severus as he flies off to the mountains that surround Hogwarts. Hermione smiles and follows him, when they land, in the area.

* * *

  
Hermione gasp, "this place its breathtaking."

The place is surround by the mountains and to her left a stream and in the distance is a small cliff face with a waterfall, with a pain filled cry Hermione withdraws her wings, Severus walks up behind her and wraps her up in his arms. Hermione sighs and leans back in his embrace and Severus folds his wings over her; Hermione then tilts her head back and sees the sky covered with stars and not a cloud in sight.

"It's so wonderful here Severus,” said Hermione.

Severus smile bends down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you like it my love." 

he released her from his embrace. Hermione turns to ask him why he let go only too gasped because there on one knee is Severus and in his hand he's holding an open ring box, in the center is a silver band that takes the shape of two snakes that wrap around to support a square cushion-cut emerald encircled by ten old European-cut black diamonds.

"Hermione Riddle love of my life mother to my unborn child would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Severus asked her. 

Hermione covers her mouth with her hand as tears spring to her eyes, she can do nothing but nod and sob out her answer.

"Yes, Severus yes I'll marry you" Hermione sobbed.

Severus takes the ring and set it on her left ring finger before standing up and giving her a passionate kiss. Just then he feels a light brush against his stomach he looks down only to see the movement again. Severus smiles before kneeling down in front of Hermione's stomach.

"Hello, my little Aisha you liked that daddy proposed to mummy, didn't you?" Severus asked his daughter as he bent to kiss Hermione's stomach.

He felt a push against his lips, which only made him smile. 

"Daddy's really happy cause mummy said yes and now all daddy wants is you to come into this word healthy and happy" said Severus. 

Meanwhile Hermione was watching the whole thing with new tears running down her face.

Afterwards Severus stood and kissed Hermione they spent the rest of the night walking around or going for swims or even just flying around. After a while Severus saw that Hermione was getting tired so they touched down on the ground.

Hermione scrunched up her face as she withdrew her wings, Severus then led her over to the shade of a tree, with a bit of magic Severus made the ground nice and soft and they both lay down at the base of the tree. Hermione turned and faced Severus then curled herself around him. Meanwhile Severus wrapped his wings around her and relaxed, without realizing it the couple had fallen asleep

  
RCS

* * *

Updated Finish on the 10/10/19


	3. Baby Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note recap means behind the names and their origin  
Name: Mystique Riddle nee Lacroix (Mystique maiden name):  
Mystique Origin: French meaning Air of mystery.  
Median name: Lacroix Origin French Meaning N/A  
*************************************************************************  
Name Hermione Jayna Riddle  
Hermione: Origin Greek meaning well born. Stone.  
Jayna: Origin English a form of Jane  
Riddle: origin and meaning N/A  
************************************************************************************************  
Name Aisha Belinda Snape  
Aisha: Origin Arabic meaning She who lives  
Belinda: Origin English meaning Very beautiful. / German the Old German Betlindis, which is derived from the word for snake.  
Snape: origin and meaning N/A  
***********************************************************************************************  
Also, I know I originally said Hermione would be addressed as MISTRESS Hermione, but I find mistress Riddle sounds better so that’s how she’ll be addressed as which readers figured out from previous chapters  
***********************************************************************************************  
my dark shops of Knockturn Alley,  
Raven’s dark child (baby shop)  
Hazard Blood blend (coffee shop for magical people and vampires)  
Hades death pool (spar)  
Under world (night club)  
Blood bath (sweet shop)  
******************************************************************************************  
Witchress is a witch waitress.  
Wizardter is a wizard waiter  
Background info: everyone everywhere, especially shop owners in Knockturn Alley, new that Hermione Riddle once Hermione Granger is the daughter of the dark lord. However, everyone assumed she had died they also knew that Severus was a vampire.

Started it on 10/10/19

**Title: **baby shopping

**Author: **Shipping_galore

**Pairings: **Severus/Hermione

**Genre: **Romance/ Family

**Warnings: **none

**Rating:**GA

**Disclaimer: **I don’t own harry potter

**Intro: **After recovering from the sun’s Rays the couple go baby shopping

* * *

***20th April 1997***

Around 5:54am, Severus jolted awake when he smelt the sun rise, he looked around only to realise it was VERY close to becoming dawn he shook Hermione awake, “come on love get up we have to hurry dawn is very close." Hermione instantly awoke they both stood with Severus helping Hermione to her feet Hermione then realised her wings with a hiss of pain. They looked to the horizon only to see the sun starting to peek out over the horizon.

"This is going to hurt" said Hermione, Severus gathered his pregnant fiancée into his arms and flew up into the sky and flying back to Hogwarts however they weren't fast enough. They both screamed when the rays hit them, Severus had to drop to the ground still holding Hermione he used his vampire speed and raced through the Area then though the forest as the sun’s rays burned their skin. The Couple finally, got back to the castle, although they were in pain from the sun’s rays, they knew they would heal fast, so they went to the dungeons

They walked into their quarters crossed to their bedroom, entering their bedroom, they both collapsed in a heap of pain onto the bed, “opal” Hermione moans, the elf popped in, but the pore creatures eyes widened as she saw the state they were in, “Blood AB + and O – “Hermione whispered. All the elf did was nod and popped off coming back with 3 bottles of each blood, she handed the bottles to them and left with a bit of magic the caps were off, and they drank all 3 bottles before banishing the empty bottles.

they then with a bit more energy and the healing kicking in slip under the covers and fall asleep to get their Energy back and fully heal. Around 9:00 that morning Hermione and Severus woke healed, they showered and got changed before making their way out of the bedroom and then out of their living quarters, up the corridor and out of the dungeons and all the way to the great hall.  
************************************************************************************************  
****Great Hall***

When the couple walked in everyone stood until the couple took their seats then they all sat back down, and their meals magically appeared all though the meal the dark lord and Lady saw Severus and Hermione looking at one another and smiling like they had something on their minds, “do you have something to tell us dears?” asked Mystique, the couple gave each other one last look, before Severus turned to his Lord and Lady, he bit his lip before saying, “Hermione and I are engaged” Mystique eyes widened and smiled getting up she hugged them both before whispering to Severus "take care of them."

He nodded

"I will my lady" was his whispered reply.

Meanwhile Voldemort was hugging his daughter, “I'm always here if you ever need anything dear" he said to her as he held his little witch in his arms but then something dawned on him. She isn't a little witch anymore she was a grown albeit 17-year-old vampire witch with a child of her own on the way and is now engaged Voldemort Thought. Hermione read her father’s thoughts and smiled, "I'll always be your little witch daddy" she said as she hugged him once more Voldemort returned the hug before moving to shake Severus's hand in a too tight grip, his eyes hardened, "Watch over them, they get hurt and you WILL BE dust" Voldemort hissed, he said it so low that even with her super vampire hearing Hermione couldn't hear it Severus gulped and nodded

"Yes, my lord" was his reply.

The rest of the morning passed with Hermione showing off her ring to her parents and explain to her friends and the Malfoys what had occurred and showed THEM the ring, “oh what so my honorary sister now becomes my god mother to” Draco joke. Hermione shook her head and giggled. “So, any plans for today dear?” asked Narcissa, Hermione looked at her lover, and smiled before saying, “baby shopping as I only have 3 months to go and we haven’t got anything, yet not too sure where to go” said Hermione.

“Go to Raven’s Dark child in Knockturn ally its where I got Everything I needed for you,” said Mystique as she made her way over to them, “and don’t worry about a crib sweetie we still have yours hidden away in the attic of Riddle manor” said Voldemort, “is it safe to even go back there Daddy the order maybe dead but who know what traps they set up,” said Hermione. “Mistress Riddle I can go with your father if that will ease your mind” said Lucius. “It would Lord Malfoy thank you” said Hermione before turning to her father and beseeching him, “Daddy please allow Lord Malfoy to go with you.” 

Voldemort looks at his daughter and nods, “Very well dear” he then turned to Lucius, “you may come Malfoy” Hermione smiled “thank you daddy, Lord Malfoy” she replied, “shall we go then my love” said Severus “yes love but one more thing Draco you know the dungeons as well as Severus could you help find Severus and I, Larger living quarters as to add a nursery?” asked Hermione.

Draco smiled “I’ll take care of everything,” “we’ll give a hand dear” said Narcissa looking back at her Lady to see if she wishes to help them, Mystique confirms with a nod, Hermione and Severus bid everyone goodbye before they disappear in a cloud of black smoke. The couple appeared just near Knockturn Alley Hermione grabbed Severus hand and they walked down the steps and into Knockturn Alley,  
************************************************************************************************

****Knockturn Alley/ Raven’s dark child ****

Severus put his arm around her, before walking down the narrow pathway to the baby shop. As they walked in, they heard a voice “how may I help you” said the shop’s owner Raven she then looked up her eyes widened.

“Mistress…. Riddle how it’s impossible you died in the battle of Hogwarts”.

Hermione smiled, “So the truth about me reached even everyone in Knockturn Alley, I see,”

Raven nodded.

“As to how I’m alive let’s just say I was reborn thanks to Severus,” Hermione informed the witch, “and well with the war going on we haven’t been able to go shopping for our baby” said Hermione placing a hand on her round stomach, “Oh congratulation my I ask how far along and what you’re having?” asked Raven, “I’m 6 months and we are having a girl,” Hermione replied, “your first I presume”

Hermione nodded,

“Well if you need anything just let me know” said Raven “will do thank you” said Hermione, so the excepting parents began shopping for their Aisha, Hermione was picking out the clothes toys and other trinkets. While Severus was grabbing baby things such as change tables baby baths baby toiletries and a baby bag along with baby bottles and a pram.

********************************************************************************************** 

***2 hours later****

Severus walked over to his mate is arms FULL of the essential baby items he got for their daughter “Sweetheart it’s almost lunch time” he said as check the time and saw it was 11:59pm. “Alright love,” said Hermione she turned and picked up the toys and other trinkets “oh no you don’t” said Severus as he saw Hermione about to pick up the two heavy bags he then walked over to where Raven was.

“Raven, Misstress Riddle and I are going to get some lunch would you mind keeping an eye on our purchases until we get back?” asked Severus, “not at all Mr Snape” said Raven as she took the bags off both of them and set them behind the counter. “We will be back shortly,” said Hermione as she and Severus walked off out of the shop. Raven called out to them “take your time there is no hurry.” They nodded then walked out. and further into Knockturn Ally until they got to Hazard Blood blend.

********************************************************************************************

****Hazard Blood blend****

When they got to the place, Severus opened the door and let Hermione in before walking in behind her and closing the door. A hush came over the coffee shop, everyone turned to stare at them before turning, and excited whispers broke out as they walked to a spare booth. “It’s Mistress Riddle the Daughter of the dark lord,” said one “I thought she was dead,” said another, “she looks huge” said a third voice.

The couple got to the booth and sat down the buzz on their arrival was still going.

“She looks pale sick there something off” said a wizard. “What the hell are you talking about?” asked the wizard’s companion. “the only conclusion for her to be alive is she was turned don’t forget Snape the dark lords most trusted dark and dangerous death eater was turned 2 years ago dumb, dumb.” 

Knowing that piece of information the place got into more whispering, Severus status as a death eater was legendary down in Knockturn ally and the fact that he is now a vampire still coursed a buzz about Knockturn ally. “Well she sure knows how to pick them” said Wizard who heard the news, “I’d hate to be the one who got on the young child’s bad side what with a death eater/vampire father like Severus and the dark lord as a grandfather.

“Angie do you realised that the dark lord is now a GRANDFATHER” said the wizard sitting next to her the witches face went pale “I’d hate to be anyone who hurt that child the dark lord would NEVER let them live.”

The wizard scoffed “you’re telling me.”

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she and Severus continued to listen to the gossip buzzing around them, “what can I get you?” asked a witchress, before looking up from her bad to see who sat at the table. “I’ll have an O-,” said Severus. “Mr Snape” said the witchress. She then turns to Hermione and rapidly blinked “Mistress Riddle…I...I... I thought you were dead”

Hermione smiled and flashed her silver eyes at the witchress. “I’ll have an AB+” the witchress stares blankly at Hermione and all that’s going through the witch’s head is she’s a vampire.

“Uh coming right up Mistress” with then the witchress bolted, “I think you scared her love,” said Severus, Hermione gave her lover and now sire an innocent look, “I didn’t mean to” she said as she pouted at him. Severus chuckled and shook his head before grabbing Hermione’s hand and running his thumb over the back of her hand. A few minutes later, the witchress returns and unsteadily sets the bottles down before scurrying off.

“Why she’s afraid of me I’ll never know I mean this is a coffee shop for magical people and vampires if she’s so afraid maybe she should quit,” said Hermione as she began gulping down her AB+ bottle. “I don’t think it’s that love I think it more of a shock that you’re now undead when she and everyone thought you had died so seeing you walk in here and learning you’re a vampire well that is quite startling to everyone” said Severus.

“Well I guess” said Hermione.

“Severus gave his lover/ now child a searching look, “are you alright love?” he asked her, Hermione smiled “I’m fine, just stressed I know its 3 months away we still have so much to do before Aisha is born” said Hermione. “While we’ll finish getting the baby then go how and see what room Draco has picked for us,” said Severus.

“I have a feeling mother and Lady Malfoy might have just decorated them Nursery as well by the time we have returned,” said Hermione, I’m sure they will make it beautiful” said Severus. after lunch they made their way back to Dark child and paid and picked up their items before returning back to Hogwarts.

* * *

  
** ****Hogwarts Entrance hall******* **

When the smoke cleared the couple were standing in the Hogwarts Entrance hall where they saw the Malfoys and Riddle families waiting, their items floating behind the couple. “Welcome home Hermione Severus,” said Draco, Hermione smiled and made her way over to them hugging Draco as she got close, “you ready to see your new living quarters?” asked Draco as they pulled back.

Hermione nodded excitedly Severus smiled at his Godson, “here let us take these” said Narcissa, Severus lowered the floating items one by one Narcissa Lucius Mystique and Voldemort each pick up a bag together the all headed on down the steps leading to the Dungeon. “OK close your eyes said Draco as they stood outside what the couple guest was their new quarters

* * *

******Severus and Hermione's new Living quarters*******

After they entered Draco told them to open, they did and were surprised to what they find. The room was spacious and Luxurious then their old quarters, Hermione turned to her father, the Dark lord smiled “You are the Dark mistress and future Dark Lady it is time you lived up to your noble status,” the place was draped in Rich greens silver and silk black a comfy black velvet sofa, 2 Silver armchairs by the Fire place a dark green coffee table along with dark green book cases, they entered the bedroom to see in the centre a smooth black wooden four poster bed with black curtains around the bed they saw double doors. Narcissa and Mystique smiled, “Ready to see the Nursery,” they ask the couple.

The pair nod.

So the two witches pushed the door opened, Severus and Hermione stepped in and were in awe of the room the floor was trapped in green carpet a Silver Rocking chair in the centre stood Hermione’s old crib it was ebony in colour with snakes caved in at the top and bottom of the cradle, the couple walked over “So this was my cradle?” asked Hermione, Voldemort walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder, “it was sweetie” said Voldemort it was then Severus noticed the blanket, “wow this is Beautiful he said picking up the Blue blanket with white Iris on it.

“It was mine when I was an infant and was handed down to me by my mother when Hermione was born now I give it to you dear,” said Mystique, “its gorgeous mother thank you,” Suddenly Hermione place a hand on her stomach Everyone become worry until they saw her smile “I think Aisha loves her room.” After a time, they walked out and headed on back to the living room, once inside they walked over and sat down on the sofa and armchairs, where they began planning the wedding for the end of the month but with their friends help as well as Voldemort and Mystique assistant's they knew they could get it all done and of cause having magic made it easy and faster to get things done.

  
The best man and grooms’ man had been picked so had the bridesmaids and the maid of honour so now all they had to do is decide on the dress robes, the wedding dress, the flowers and tell the elves what they want for the reception as well as the music.

by the time they finished discussing the plans for the wedding, Hermione had fallen asleep Severus was also tired he smiled at Hermione's sleeping face put the stakes of parchment on the table and stood up.

He turned and picked Hermione up in his arms and walked into the room he then lade her down and transfigured her robe it into a silver maternity night gown and pulled off her heels off and pulled the cover over her before going to say goodbye to his Lord and Lady along with his friends once they left Severus return to the bedroom and too tired to physically change so he just transfigured his own robes into boxers and a singlet top. Before sliding in next to her and warping his arms around her and falling asleep.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 13/10/19


	4. eternity of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Hermione is revered as Darth grandchild because he was the one who made Severus who made Hermione Hermione’s now 7 months this is going to be the last chapter I don’t want to do a honeymoon chapter I don’t have any Idea’s for another Sequel but if I do I’ll write one  
Bride and groom party  
Diane and Matilda - bridesmaids  
Narcissa -maid of honour  
Mystique -mother of the bride  
Adam Draco -grooms men  
Lucius- best man

Updated it on 14th/10/2019

**Title:** eternity of love

**Author: **Shipping_galore

**Pairings: **Hermione/Severus

**Genre: **family/Romance

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **GA

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Harry potter

**Intro: **2 weeks have passed; tonight, will be the wedding of Hermione and Severus and after tonight they will be, bonded for life

* * *

*****the 4th of May 1997*****

Tonight, would be the wedding of Severus Snape and Mistress Hermione Riddle half the death eaters were decorating the great hall in silver black and Slytherin green for the reception while the other death eaters were setting up outside which was where the wedding was going to be held. Meanwhile the bridal party and the groom party were getting ready, the only ones not getting ready was Hermione and Severus for they were sleeping. Hermione was sleeping in a spare room in her parent’s chambers and Severus was in his and Hermione's chambers. It took all day to set everything up the day wore on with everyone getting ready or setting up

* * *

******Spare room Voldemort and Mystique chambers******

The sun had just set when there was a knock on the door and then it slowly started to open "Hermione dear time to get up your getting married tonight" said Mystique as she opened the door further and walked in wearing a Slytherin green Two-piece silk shantung dress set. Strapless mermaid gown with softly curved neckline, hand-embroidered ornate bodice accented with delicate beading, asymmetrical dropped waistline, skirt with curved seam detailing, sweep train, matching bolero jacket with three-quarter length sleeve and beaded embroidered trim and front jewelled closure her hair was styled in a French bun.

Narcissa who was made of honour and was wearing a full-length silver sequence silk chiffon gown her long blond hair was, styled in Tumbling Curls style, Matilda and Diane, who were the bridesmaids, wore matching Slytherin green one-shoulder gowns with a black sash around the waist and a silver wrap over the shoulders Matilda’s hair was done in two buns on top of her head, while Diane’s hair was styled into ringlets.

Hermione’s eyes flew open, and she bolt up a grin on her face, pulling back the covers she then excused herself and went to the bathroom, while the others went to get things ready. After having a shower Hermione walked back into the room and into the walk-in closet and changed, into her wedding gown.

The gown was a black backless deep v halter neck that hugged the chest area the straps of the dress, was outlined with sliver rhinestones it fitted nicely over her 7-month Pregnant stomach, but still showing it off then flared out and to the floor the bottom half of it covered in emerald and silver rhinestones.

She was also wearing black elbow high silk gloves. Over the gloves, Hermione wore on her right ring finger, the gaunt ring and on her left her Engagement ring, around her neck; she wore the Jet-Black Briolette Teardrop necklace Voldemort gave her when she first became a death eater. She slipped her feet into her black high heels.

When she walked out Mystique put a hand to her mouth and trying to hold back tears so she would not ruin her makeup.

“Wow Hermione...” Mystique gave Matilda a sharp look.

"Oops sorry my lady I mean wow Mistress Riddle you look amazing."

Hermione smiled "thanks." when ether of her parents, were not around or not close enough to hear her friends could call her Hermione but other times when the dark lord and/ or dark lady were close enough to hear or were around they had to call her Mistress Riddle. Diane smiled "yeah but with the way you look I'm afraid you may make Severus combust" said Diane.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the vanity table and sat down "close your eyes this is a surprise" said Narcissa. Mystique worked on her daughter's hair well Narcissa worked on her makeup, first she put some black Kohl eyeliner on then mascara and black eyeshadow which really made her amber eyes standout, next she put on some blood red lipstick, "all done" said Narcissa.

Mystique smiled "so am I."

Mystique had styled Hermione's hair into a French Twist with Spiral Curls the hair, was held up with a black pearl hair chain she then smiled and said, "OK dear you can open your eyes now." Hermione opens her eyes and smiled wow Mother, Lady Malfoy this is wonderful" said Hermione but something missing.

"What would that be?" asked Matilda

"This" said Hermione then hissed when she felt her wings emerging from her back once they were out, she flared them then flexed them before moving them back. Mystique put on her Val they fixed it, so it was flowing in-between her wings then put the front part over her face.

* * *

******Severus and Hermione's Living quarters******

Meanwhile with Severus Voldemort Vincent Sr Lucius Draco and Adam had just finished getting ready and Severus was making them all feel sick by being dizzy from watching Severus pacing back and forth so fast. "Come on can't I just take a peak" Severus whined, "no" said Lucius "don't worry Professor you'll see Hermione soon" said Draco.

"Not soon enough" said Severus, who used his vampire speed to get to the door but then he heard a quite whispered

"Colloportus"

Severus went to turn the handle of the door to find it locked "My lord" said Severus who had turned to see that it was Voldemort who had locked the door, so he pulled out his wand ready to unlock the door "Expelliarmus" whispered Lucius.

Severus spun around; "Lucius Malfoy" Severus growled. "Sorry mate but you know the rules" said Lucius who got off the bed, grabbed Severus by the ear, and dragged him away from the door. Severus growl and turned around his eyes were gold and he was baring his fangs everyone, but Voldemort stepped back.

"Take it easy Severus you will see my child soon"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mystique’s voice was heard though the door.

"You boys ready it's time"

_Finally_, Severus thought.

They walked out of the room, Severus and Voldemort went ahead of them, Severus made his way outside while Voldemort went to get his daughter meanwhile the wizards took the witches by the arm, with Lucius taking his wife's arm.

While Draco and Adam took Diane and Matilda's arms and lastly Vincent bowed then took the arm of his Lady. They all walked to the dark lord and lady's chambers and saw Hermione and Voldemort.

"You look stunning mistress," said Vincent.

Hermione blushed, "thank you Mr Crabbe" said Hermione, Narcissa handed Hermione her Bouquet of silver black and Slytherin green roses they then all walked out

* * *

*****Outside by the lake*****

The wedding march started and the death eaters both Jr and Sr who are attending stood up. First to walk down the black covered silk carpet, was the mother of the bride. Mystique who was being escorted by Vincent walked down the Aisle, when they got to the end they stepped aside. Then came the groom’s men and bridesmaids Draco and Diane went first followed by Matilda and Adam,

Last, to walk the isle before the bride was the best man and maid of honour Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Finally, it was Hermione's turn, she took a deep breath then took her father's arm with her left hand and held the Bouquet in her right hand and walked down towards Severus. As Hermione walked down to her mate, the moons light hit her bathing her in a silver glow when Severus saw her, he could not believe his eyes. Bloody hell she is stunning the moonlight is making her look enchanting and after tonight she will be mine forever.

Hermione stopped at the end of the isle, Voldemort let her go turned to her, pulled the vial up, and kissed her cheek. He turned to Severus and places his daughter’s hand in Severus while saying, "She is now yours take care of them for me."

Severus nods and holds both of Hermione's hands, "Sev there's no one to do the ceremony" Severus smirks and says, "Wait and see" a few moments pass and they all hear wings flapping.

Hermione looks up and smiles as dose Severus Darth touches down in front of the couple his ever-green eyes look between the two “tonight begins the bond of these two" he then binds their hands. A time of love an eternity together, Hermione Severus repeat after me," said Darth.

**Darth**: your heart my heart body mind and soul

**Hermione and Severus**: your heart my heart body mind and soul

**Darth**: what yours is mine what's mine is yours

**Hermione and Severus:** what yours is mine what's mine is yours

**Darth** then gave them a dagger "cut your left and right palm and repeat after me"

Hermione took the dagger and cut Severus right palm after that Severus took the dagger and cut Hermione's left palm now hold the hand with the cut on its Severus took Hermione's left hand in his right.

**Darth**: my blood your blood our blood

**Hermione and Severus:** my blood your blood our blood

"The ring please" said Darth Narcissa handed Severus's ring to Hermione while Lucius handed Hermione's ring to Severus "with the blood bond and these ring I seal your souls to each other for eternity" said Darth as Severus and Hermione exchanged the silver rings once done he said, "you may now kiss the bride."

They both morphed into their vampire face Severus eyes went gold and Hermione's went Silver.

They both lent in and bit each other’s neck Severus fangs went into Hermione's left side while Hermione's went into Severus right side.

Blood flowed out of both wounds they then pull back with blood on their lips they sealed the bond with a bloody kiss.

"I now pronounce you mated for life," the couple then pulled back and smiled “may I present to you Mr and Mr's Severus Snape" everyone clapped as the newly-weds walk back up the aisle. Afterwards everyone headed to the great hall including Darth.

* * *

*****Great hall******

The tables were set out into round tables that seated 4 there was room to dance while the high table sat the bride and groom in the middle the bridesmaids the maid of honour and both Voldemort and Mystique on Hermione's side then the groom’s men and best man along with Darth on Severus side. Darth then stood up as music began playing "I believe it time for my child and my grandchild to have their first dance as husband and wife."

Severus smiled and took Hermione's hand then led her out onto the dance floor he then put his arms around her as the song began. Hermione rests her head on his chest Severus whispers in Hermione's ear and Hermione feels a chill run down her spine and shivers.

Severus removes one arm from around Hermione and rests it on her stomach he then slowly rubs her stomach Hermione sighed and buries her face in his neck and nips the side if his neck which only makes Severus chuckle. Voldemort then walked up and took his daughter into his arms and they started dancing.

Hermione looked up at Voldemort her eyes filled with tears, she smiled and whispered "I love you daddy" Voldemort wrapped her more tightly in his arms mindful of her wings and buried his face in her hair _I never thought I'd see the day when i would be letting go of my little girl_ thought Voldemort.

Voldemort then touched his forehead to his daughter’s, when the song ended Voldemort kissed Hermione and walked her back to his new son in law the rest of the night was spent dancing until the time came to throw the Bouquet all the single women and girls gather round and Hermione turns away from them and throws the Bouquet. The Bouquet lands in someone’s hand Hermione turns to find Matilda had caught the Bouquet.

Hermione smiled and laughed but then caught her new husband’s predatory look as he stood up and used the summoning charm and summoned a chair to the centre of the room and beckoned his new wife over with a finger.

Hermione blushed for she knew what it was time for, she walked over, Severus takes her hand, and helps her sit down then kneels down in front of her while all the men and boys gather behind him Severus kisses her lips her stomach then ducks under her gown.

Hermione closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip her body is shaking from the re pressed giggles as Severus uses his teeth to get the garter.

At last, he comes out from under her and slips the garter off her leg. He now kneels before her with the garter in his mouth he wiggles his eyebrows before pulling the garter from his mouth and throwing it over his shoulder.

He then stood up and turns around only to see that Draco as caught the garter.

"Your next Malfoy" he said before swooping up his bride and spinning her around before setting her back down again they all walked back to the table and sat down and had dinner although Severus Hermione and Darth shared two bottles of blood after that the dessert came and once that was over everyone left.

Hermione and Severus were outside seeing Darth off "thank you for doing the ceremony tonight" said Hermione.

"You’re welcome my dear" said Darth before turning to his child "you take care of them you hear, and you ever need me you call OK" Severus nods Darth then spreads his wings and flies off. The newlyweds turn and walk back inside they say goodnight and good-bye to everyone else before walking back to their room and packing for their honeymoon. Once done they walk back outside to see Hermione's parents and their friend ready to say goodbye. After the hugs, kisses and handshakes Hermione and Severus with their shrunk trunks fly up into the air, then turn and wave good-bye before flying off to the destination of their honeymoon.

The End

RCS

* * *

Updated Finish on 14th/10/2019


End file.
